Baby Chronicles: Goku and Vegeta
by ChibieGohan
Summary: A few bored monks...plus Goku and Vegeta...o.o; Well lets say there was some shrinkage....
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz…I do not own anything! =(**

**Author's Note:  If you wanna know how these two become babies then read this! Oooor just skip ahead! ^-^ whatever you wanna do…**

**Prologue**

                Deep within the far reaches of the universe; a place where neither human nor saiya-jin have reached, lies a feeble planet with a race of magic possessors.  These monks of magic spend their days looking over other planets through a television device that they created to entertain themselves.

                One day, they decided to watch a planet called Earth.  Uncanny as it sounds, they zoomed in on none other than the Son family who where out on a picnic with the Brief family.  The magic users watched most intently at the relationship between the two older men of the family whom they came to know as Vegeta and Goku.  They observed the hatred Vegeta seemed to hold for Goku, and the oblivious character of Goku himself when confronted by Vegeta.  

                To make things more interesting when they watch planets, they usually chose specific people or things to mess with so their show is more entertaining.  As they looked at each other with a gleam of glee in their eyes they decided then and there who they would use their magic on.  Of course they chose the duo of Vegeta and Goku.  Now all they had to do was decide on an interesting event, something that would cause much entertainment.  They all agreed that they were in the mood for a comedy so a brainstorming session began.  One of the monks suggested the they make the two fall in love!  But the others gave him a look of disgust and the idea was soon obliterated.  The next idea was to rid the world of food, on account of how those two seemed to enjoy eating so much.  Some nodded that they would find that comedic but figured that the characters would die out too soon and then they would be returned to their bored state.

Finally a decision was made by one of the older monks.  Seeing as to how the two saiya-jins seemed to have such a strange relationship, he purposed that they wipe them of some of their memories.  Then, as an added bonus, they could shrink the two down to the age of babies in that world and observe how the events went from there on.  Everyone agreed with the aging monk and all together began chanting in front of the two holograms.

                On Earth, Goku and Vegeta began to feel the world spinning around them.  Their minds were going blank and size seemed to diminish.  Their companions had yet to notice the events taking place but within a couple of minutes they were brought to the realization that, where there had once sat Goku and Vegeta, there were two miniature sized baby versions.  Shock was contagious throughout the picnic. The first to approach the infants were Gohan and Marai Trunks.  They bent before their father's and looked at them.  Grins were plastered on their faces and they picked up their fathers.

                "Daddy!  Look at you!  You're so cute!" cooed Gohan.

                "Not as cute as my Daddy!" Trunks said as he pushed his nose up against his fathers.

                Gohan growled slightly, "No way!  My daddy is much cuter!"

                "Nuh uh," replied Trunks, he lowered Vegeta and stuck his tongue out at Gohan.

                During this argument the two babies looked at the people holding them and listened to the repeated word of, Daddy.

                "MY DADDY IS CUTER!" screamed Gohan.

                "NO MY DADDY IS!" defended Trunks.

                "NO MY DADDY!"

                "MY DADDY!"

                "MY DADDY!"

                "...d-d-.....d-d-d-da-...daddy..." sputtered Goku.

                "daddy daddy daddy!" Vegeta started to sing.

                Gohan and Trunks shut up and stared at the two babies they held.

                "YOU SAID YOUR FIRST WORD!" they cried in unison.

                Both babies gurgles at the attention and soon the other occupants of the picnic joined the father and son duos.

                Everyone began discussing how this could have happened, after coming up with no logical explanation they decided that the best thing to do was just gather up the dragonballs and wish the two back to normal.  The only problem was that it hadn't been a full year since the last time that they summoned the dragon.  The dragonballs would be dormant for another 2 months.  The picnic ended then and everyone parted.  ChiChi and Bulma returned home with their tiny husbands and son.  

                The next two months flew by rather quickly with the babies receiving much attention from their wife and sons.  Then it came time for the dragonballs to become active again so ChiChi and Bulma got together with their husbands and sons and decided that the two women would go out and collect the dragon balls while Gohan and Trunks watched after their fathers.  With that said, the two left...


	2. The Voices that Plague Krillin

**Disclaimer:  As you could have guessed, I STILL DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z! -=goes into denial=- actually I do…It's all mine..MINE I TELL YOU…-=sees all the evil glares and runs away=- OKAY I TAKE IT BACK!**

**Author's Note: First Chapter! Just go on and read it and tell me how much it sucks ^-^;;**

**Chapter One: The voices that plague Krillin**

**                Gohan stumbled down the stairs of Capsule Corp. as he ran.  When he reached the bottom he raced into the other room almost running smack into Marai Trunks. **

                "Whoa there, Gohan." Trunks cautioned.

                "Are they gone yet!?" The pre-teen half-saiya-jin asked with eagerness.

                "Yep, just left a few minutes ago, and since they are going by hover craft it should take them a good 10 hours to collect all the dragon balls."

                "Alright!" Gohan cheered and ran to the television.

                Trunks looked to see a retreating back and opened his mouth, "Gohan, we're suppose to baby-sit our fathers. Remember?"

                Gohan stopped and looked back at Trunks who, in turn, pointed to the playpen which contained two sleeping saiya-jins, one dressed in blue and orange footsie pajamas and the other in red.  "Aw!  Trunks!  Just look at them!  They'll be asleep for hours and even if they do wake up, Bulma made that playpen saiya-jin proof!"

                Trunks eyes narrowed as he glanced over at the two little ones,  "I'm not so sure..."

                "Come on Trunks!  Lets see what's on TELEVISION!"  With that said, Trunks reluctantly followed Gohan into the next room and flopped down on the couch to see what was on.

                As soon as they left,  a young prince rose his head up and looked around.  _"Good, the big peoples are gone.  Now me and kakawot can escapes."  said the young Vegeta as he looked over at the snoring Goku.  "__KAKAWOT!__ YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO WEALLY GO TO SWEEP! WE'S WERE PWETENDING!" Yelled Vegeta._

                A startled baby Goku sat up and yawned then looked over at Vegeta, "_Sowwy__ Veggie."_

_                "__Nows__, Kakowot, we gotta train!"_

_                "Okay!" agreed Goku._

                Just then, the door bell rang and Gohan jumped up to answer it.

                "Oh hey Krillin." greeted Gohan.

                "Hey Gohan, do you and Trunks mind if I hang out with you guys for a while?" asked Krillin.

                "Yeah sure, come on in."  Gohan backed out of the way so Krillin could get inside then quickly closed the door.  "Trunks and I are in the other room watching-" 

                Krillin cut off Gohan by saying, "What are those two doing?"

                Gohan looked over to the playpen where Krillin was staring and saw his father, along with Vegeta, bouncing on their butts.  His eyes widened at the sight.  "HEY TRUNKS! COME SEE THIS!"

                Trunks ran into the room and looked at Gohan.  "What's up?"  He then noticed how both Krillin and Gohan were staring behind him and he turned around.  His eyes, too, became wide. "MY FATHER IS HOPPING ON HIS BUTT!" With that said Trunks ran upstairs and was back down within a minute holding a video camera.  "Can't miss a moment of this!"

                They all laughed as Trunks taped the bouncing babies.  Then Gohan peeked into the other room.  "Whoa Trunks! We're missing the climax!"  Trunks stopped recording and the two ran back to the television leaving Krillin alone with the playpen ridden saiya-jins in the room across from him.  Krillin looks to the room next to him and then at the babies, "They aren't very good baby-sitters..." he concluded.  "Oh well, I wanted something to do and hey, this could be fun!  Now first things first, bottles!  Baby saiya-jins must need a lot of bottles!"  So Krillin ran off to the kitchen for his project.

                _"Awight, thats enough twainings," decided Vegeta as he stopped bouncing._

                Goku nodded in agreement as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

                Vegeta sat in thought for a while so Goku leaned over and poked him.  Looking at Goku, Vegeta growled, "_What's you want Kakawot!?"_

_                He blinked and said, "__I made a poopy..."_

_                The young prince starred and then clapped his hand to his nose.  "KAKAWOT YOU BAKA! MAKING'S A POOPY IS NOT PART OF THE PWAN!"_

                Ashamed of his smellyness Goku began to cry...loudly.

                Trunks ran in quickly and picked up the crying baby.  "Aw, what's wrong Go-" Trunks face turned a light shade of green and he set Goku down.  "There is no way I'm changing that thing! GOHAN! YOUR FATHER NEEDS TO BE CHANGED!"

                Gohan walked in and immediately gagged at the aroma filling the room.  "Why do I have to change him!?" He complained.

                "He's your father," reasoned Trunks.

                As they argued over who would deal with the diaper situation, Krillin came in with the bottles.  Surveying the scene, he piped up and announced, "I'll change Goku."

                The two teens looked over at Krillin and said you unison, "You will?"

                Krillin nodded and put down the bottles.  Shrugging, the other two "big peoples" left to watch the show.  He made his way over to the playpen and picked up Goku.  Taking a few moist towels and a lot of powder, the job was done in about two minutes.  "There you go buddy!"

                _"Oh wow! Veggie I'm cweans again!"  Goku exclaimed cheerfully to his fellow baby._

_                "Yeah, yeah big whoop..."_

                His black eyes stared in shock,  but Krillin quickly shook his head and grinned.  "Heh I almost thought I heard you guys talk but that's crazy!" Krillin explained, mostly to himself.  He placed Goku back in the playpen and went back to retrieve the bottles.  Twenty bottles of milk were placed in front of each baby.  "There you guys go.  Drink up now!"

                They obediently began drinking and Krillin slunk down into a near by chair and watched them.  When they finished, Vegeta turned himself to face Goku.

                _"Okay Kakawot, now we's gotta learn how to stand!  Then we's can gets out of dis pwace and take over da world!"_

_                Krillin sweat dropped and muttered to himself, "I'm going crazy, Vegeta did not just say that..."_

                _"How's we gonna do dat Veggie?" asked Goku._

                _"Well, maybes if  we's just hold onto the side of these bars then we's can pull ourselfs up!"_

_                "Oh, awight!"_

_                "......" Krillin stared at the two babies as they crawled to separate corners and began pulling themselves up.  Many thoughts of madness ran through the little mans head.  These two can't really be plotting to get free?  Could they?  I mean, they are just babies.  But how come I can hear them talk.  They were shrunken to three months of age!  They can't talk yet!_

                _"Hey Veggie!__ Wook at me!" called Goku._

                The struggling saiya-jin raised his head to see a standing Goku and growled.  "Darn it! How did he surpass me so qwuickwy!"  With Goku's new ability being mastered, he waited for Vegeta.  With his legs shaking beneath him, baby Vegeta pulled himself up until he stood tall.

                _"Ha! See Kakawot! I can do it too!" Vegeta said smugly._

                _"Wow! That's gweat Veggie but now what's we gonna do?" asked Goku._

                Vegeta silently growled at Goku's preaching and then thought.  _"Well, nows that we can stand...we should learn to...walk!"  He announced in conclusion._

                His confused companion blinked and then asked, _"How's we gonna do that Veggie?"_

                Baby Vegeta narrowed his eyes and sighed.  _"Like dis, Kakawot."  Lifting his tiny foot off the ground, he placed it in front of him.  Then he proceeded with the next foot until, BAM, the prince was kissing the ground._

                Goku dropped down and crawled across to Vegeta.  The prince was poked several times before he groaned_, "Kakawot go away."  He then say up and growled__.  "Let's just pwactice okay?"_

                With a nod, Goku returned to his corner and stood himself up again.  Vegeta too, returned to his face and diligently worked on the walking; hopes of being the first to ascend floated in his mind.

                Krillin reached up to his chin and shut his mouth which, during the whole spectacle before him, had dropped open in shock.  "They are talking to each other **and they're plotting to get out and destroy the world!" After coming to that conclusion, Krillin ran off to the other room two get Gohan and Trunks.**

                He dragged the two away from they're show and into the next room.  "Krillin, your hearing things.  There is no way those two can talk yet!" complained Gohan while he was being dragged.

                "Yeah, Krillin, they aren't old enough." added Trunks.

                Krillin dropped them in front of the playpen and crossed his arms, "You just wait..."

                Trunks and Gohan looked at each other and shrugged, then turned to the playpen.

                _"I DID IT! I DID ITS FIRST!" cheered Vegeta as he accomplished walking the length of the playpen._

                _"Wook Veggie! I do it too!" called Goku as he too had made it across._

                Vegeta growled silently and nodded, _"Vewy good Kakowot..."_

                "See! What did I tell you!?"

                Gohan's eyes became teary, "Aw Trunks, did you see that!"

                Trunks nodded and sniffed slightly, "Yeah, our dad's just took their first steps into manhood."

                The two then hugged and cried.

                Krillin blinked and stared. "What are you two doing!? Who cares if they can walk!  That's a bad thing considering they want to take over the world!  Didn't you here them talking?"

                Cracking up at the ranting, Trunks and Gohan rolled on the floor for a while laughing until both sitting up and staring at Krillin.  "Gosh Krillin, all babies say things like googoo ga ga...really it's normal." explained Gohan.

                "Googoo ga ga? That was no googoo ga ga! That was "I DID IT! I DID ITS FIRST!" and "Wook Veggie! I do it too!"

                There was silence for a few minutes until Trunks chimed, "Krillin I think you need a rest,  I mean even if they could talk; my dad would never let Goku call him Veggie." 

                "...but he did call him Veggie!" defended Krillin.

                Gohan stood up and put his hand on his older friends shoulder.  "Yes he did Krillin. Not only that but pigs can fly, hell froze over, and Bulma decided to shave her head!"

                Trunks cringed at the last remark but quickly shrugged it off, "Krillin you really should take a nap or something." Krillin dropped his head in defeat and nodded slightly.  "And Gohan, the next show just started," Trunks informed the other half saiya-jin as he ran back to the television.  Gohan followed close behind and soon Krillin was once again alone with the two "talking" infants.

                Goku walked over to Vegeta and nudged him slightly, _"How comes the bald big person made the uder two big peoples wook at us?"_

_                "I don't really know, but from what I heard...I think he can understand us." Vegeta reasoned._

                Goku's eyes widened and he turned to Krillin who was still standing, and staring, at them. _"Can yous understand us?"_

                "Yes," Krillin replied plainly as he sunk to the ground and accepted his fall to insanity.

                _"Cool! Hey Veggie? How comes he can understand us but duh uder big peoples can't?" _

                Vegeta blinked and looked at Krillin, _"Well, uh, isn't it abious?"_

_                Goku shook his head, __"Nope, espwain it to me."_

                A sweat droplet ran down Vegeta's forehead while he thought, _"Erm, wells, you gots the big peoples and well..."_

_                Goku nodded with a grin on his face for Vegeta to continue._

                Suddenly, Vegeta's mind lit up and he began explaining quickly, _"All duh big peoples got hair right?  But we's don't and nider do he!  And we alls smaller den the big peoples and so is he, so that means that he must be a weally big baby!"_

_                "Weally!?" Goku asked. __"Wow, he's a weeeeaaaallllyy big baby."_

_                "I'm not a baby!" Krillin growled at them and then his face dropped.  Why was he talking to them!  He knew he wasn't really hearing them, it was all in his mind.  Just one of those 'your mind is playing tricks on you' kind of things._

                _"Just ignore him Kakowot!  We's got to get back to our pwan." consulted Vegeta._

                Goku looked back at Vegeta, _"Okay!"_

                Vegeta walked over to the side of the playpen and tapped on it, _"We's gotta find a way to bweak dees walls..." _

                Krillin cringed but then a thought crossed his mind and he was put to ease.  Bulma had told him earlier that the playpen was saiya-jin proof and these two could hardly walk!  It was obvious that they were stuck in there.  Feeling like things would go fine until the others got back with the dragonballs, Krillin walked over to a couch and decided to take Trunks' suggestion for a nap.  I mean, maybe he was going crazy!

                Vegeta sat down and humphed.  He couldn't figure out a way to escape.  Sure they could walk now, but what good was it to their purpose if they couldn't get out!?  Turning his head to the side, Vegeta noticed something in Goku's hands.  _"Kakawot?__ Whas that...?"_

_                Goku looked up from his toy and grinned.  __"It's a haiwpin I took out ub that ChiChi persons head when she's was huggn' me."_

                _"Oh..." Vegeta answered as he returned to his train of thought but then his head shot back to Goku again. __"Hey!  Why didn't you tells me you got that!"_

_                Looking back, Goku shrugged, "__I dunno Veggie..."_

                Vegeta shook his head and then walked over and held out his hand.  _"Give it to me, Kakawot. I's can us it to get us out ub here."_

_                "You can? Okay!" Goku chirped as he handed Vegeta the hairpin._

                Carefully, the devising youngster began straightening out the pin.  He then went over to where the main control box was located and dropped to his knees.  Vegeta got down on his stomach, then reached through the bars and under the control box.  It was a circus of wires under there, but Vegeta knew that one of them was bound to set them free once he broke it.  One by one, he plucked at the wires and broke them.  He would then sit up and stare at he the door but each time it remained closed.  Snap, nothing, snap, nothing, snap, nothing, snap, nothing, snap, nothing, snap, nothing. Vegeta sat up with a look defeat on his face.  The boy had plucked every wire but the door to the playpen still remained closed unless...maybe he missed something.  Checking one last time, the princes eyes lit up at he sight of an orange wire. Aha! That had to be it!  In a few swift motions, the door swung open.  The two stared at the open door leading to the outer world, their freedom, the world they would plague with their havoc. 

                Goku looked in awe at the door. "_What nows Veggie?"_

_                "We weave you baka!"_

_                "Oh yeah!" Goku exclaimed and then stood up.  Together he and Veggie walked slowly to the door and through it._

                Vegeta looked around at the freedom he had consummated.  He starred with homage at his surroundings and then at Goku. _"Ha! This is it Kakawot!  Alls we gotta do it get some suppwies and then we can go take ober the world!"_

_                Goku shook his head from a daze and stared back at Vegeta, __"Awight, but what suppwies are we gonn-" The saiya-jin's question was interrupted by a loud snoring noise on the couch.  Both babies turned to see the "big baby" sleeping loudly there.  They looked at each other with evil thoughts in there minds but then Vegeta looked back in the playpen.  ___

_                "Kakawot, befores we go anywhere we should pwobabwy make decoys soz that no big peoples know that wes are gone," decided Vegeta._

                With that said, the two returned to their cell and picked up the teddy bears they had been given.  By Vegeta's order, they stripped themselves of clothing and dressed the bears.  Once that was all done with, Vegeta and Goku sat the "babies" in a corner making sure that their backs faced the outside.  After they finished, they quickly ran out again and shut the door swiftly behind them.

                _"There we's go!  Nows we gotz to get to work on the uder stuff for duh pwan!" Vegeta announced cheerfully.  Then, yet again, they were interrupted by snoring on the couch.  Vegeta couldn't take it anymore, he marched back into the playpen once more and grabbed his stuff giraffe.  Goku watched, curiously, as Vegeta marched up to Krillin with the stuffed animal dragged behind him.  As another snore escaped the short mans mouth,  the stuffed animal was briskly put inside.  Vegeta then walked back to Goku with a satisfied smirk on his face. That look, however, was quickly erased when the snoring was turned into snorting.  __"Darn this big baby!" cursed Vegeta as he stalked back over to the couch.  He looked over the monk and contemplated until he felt a tap on his shoulder.  He turned around to find Goku was beside him.  __"Whats is it Kakawot?" he asked in annoyance._

                Goku grinned in a  goofy way and suggested, _"Maybe's he's gotz a cold and needs some medicines."_

                Vegeta thought for a moment and then nodded.  _"Yeah, maybes daz it.__ Kakowot you give him duh medicines."_

_                "Me? Okay...um..." Goku looked around thoughtfully as his eyes came upon a bowl of dog food that was across the room. __"Oh der is some medicines!" He ran over and picked up the bowl and then returned back next to Vegeta.  As carefully as possibly, he and the bowl made their way on top of the big baby.  __"Um Veggie?__  Hows he suppose to takes duh medicines?"_

_                "Well he's snorting so stick it up his nose!"_

_                "But..." Goku began. __"Veggie, he dun have a nose."_

                Vegeta's complexion faltered as he climbed up next to Goku.  Surely enough though, there was no nose.  _"But then how is he snorting!?" _

                Goku shrugged as he held the "medicine" on his lap.  The two looked over the monk to find where they should stick the medicine.  

                _"I guess," Vegeta said finally. __"that we's should just stick it evewywhere!  We's are bound to find duh wight spot!"_

_                "Okay," Goku agreed.  Oblivious to the small saiya-jins crawling all over, Krillin was soon covered in dog food.  They stuck  it in his ears, down his shirt, and in his pants.  The dots on his forehead even showed the attempt of the babies.  When they finished and had returned to the ground, they set off to find something to eat when Vegeta shivered._

                _"Kakawot, I fink wes need to gets new cwothes..."_

_                Goku sneezed but then nodded._

                Nude and freezing, the two babies ran out of the room leaving Krillin covered in dog food with a giraffe firmly in his mouth.


	3. New Wardrobe

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.....darn...u.u**

**Authors Note: Soooo you guys liked the first chapter eh? Well here's Vegeta and Goku's search for clothes! Yay! Bet you can't guess what they end up wearing!**

**Chapter Two: New Wardrobe**

**                "Mmmm" moaned Krillin as he turned in his sleep.  Although he was only half-conscious at the time, Krillin's eyes jolted open as soon  has his tongue came in contact with a rather furry material.  He pulled Vegeta's stuffed giraffe out of his mouth and stuck his tongue out to try and remove the hair.  "Ick...How dith thath geth in there?" Krillin tried to ask himself as his tongue hung out of his mouth.  After a few minutes, he decided his tongue was hair free and looked down at the giraffe.  Krillin thought of how it could have made it's way into his mouth.  Most likely the kids had thrown it from their playpen.  Except, last time Krillin checked, the bars weren't wide enough...**

                Realizing this, Krillin sat up but was introduced to a very...smushy...feeling in his pants.  Krillin gave an overwrought expression and then realized that his ears were stuffed up.  When his hand made it's way to his ear, it came in contact with some dog food.  Krillin stared at the substance his finger had retrieved and a look of terror flashed across his face.  They must be free!  That's the only way any of this could happen, right?  Trunks and Gohan certainly wouldn't go and stick dog food down his pants and a giraffe in his mouth...or would they?  

                Krillin stood up and walked over to the playpen.  There he saw both saiya-jins with their backs faced to him. "Well I guess I was just hearing things.  They aren't talking now," Krillin said cheerfully but then the squishy, gooey feeling in his pants brought him back to the obscene reality.  "If those two didn't do it...then that means...," Krillin pondered as he looked over into the next room where Gohan and Trunks were sprawled on the floor and couch watching television. "...that means Trunks and Gohan did this too me!"  Well they were going to be sorry they ever messed with Krillin.  The little monk made plans for revenge as he went into one of the Briefs many bathrooms to clean-up.

                Vegeta and Goku had finally reached the top of "The biggest mouwtin in da whole wide unnyverse" as Krillin stomped past the bottom of the stairs.

                _"Hey Veggie, the big baby sure wooks mad..."  Goku observed._

                _"Nah, we's did him a favor Kakowot.  We's fixed his sickyness," explained Vegeta._

                _"Oh yeah!"  exclaimed Goku.  He then turned to face Vegeta and asked, __"So's hows are we gonna gets cwothes Veggie?"_

_                Vegeta pointed down the hallway at the many doors that framed the walls.  __"Theres gots to be some cwothes in one of those wooms!"_

_                Goku agreed and the two walked up to the first door.  __"Kakowot, open da door..." ordered Vegeta, after realizing he was too short to reach the door knob._

                _"I'll twy..." Goku said slowly and went up to the door.  He reached as high as he could but barely touched the doorknob.  __"Sowwy Veggie, Itz too up der for me."_

_                "Fine..." grumbled Vegeta.  It was time, once again, for Vegeta to come up with a plan to solve their dilemma.  As he was thinking his mind wandered to other things and he glanced over at Goku.  The baka 3rd class dead beat baby was actually helping him out with his strategy for opening the door, because when Vegeta looked over at him; Goku was playing an animal game of some sort for reasons that Vegeta wasn't going to ask for.  Vegeta walked over to Goku and poked him on the back causing his baby friend to tip down into a  sitting position and stare up at him.  _

                "_Did you's figure out a ways to gets da door opens?"  asked Goku with a look of wonder in his eyes._

                _"Actuwawy Kakowot, I did!" Vegeta said with a sound of glee in his voice. __ "Alls we gotta do is have you on your hands and knees wike a horse and then I'll cwimb onto yours back and stand ups and den gwab the round thingy and opens da door!"_

_                Goku blinked and stared, __"So hows we opening the door Veggie?"_

_                Vegeta had a drop of sweat run down his face and then re-explained his idea to Goku.  Once Goku understood his part as the stepping stool, Vegeta was soon clutching the door knob and pushing open the door._

                Meanwhile, Krillin had finished cleaning up and was making his way into the "television room" to deal with two certain saiya-jin trouble makers...

                "Hey Gohan, after this why don't we watch that new one that was commercialized before?" suggested Trunks.

                "Yeah! That looked pretty interesting..." agreed Gohan.  "But what about that one that had all those 15 year olds in it?"

                "Good point, why don't we tape one and watch the other?" asked Trunks.

                "Oh yeah, lets do that! I'll go grab a tape and-" 

                "Hello kids..." growled Krillin.           

                Gohan and Trunks turned to stare at Krillin.  Trunks grinned, "So Krillin, did you take that nap?"

                Krillin's eyes narrowed and he muttered, "You know very well that I took the nap..."

                Raising an eyebrow at Krillin, Trunks shot a look of confusion at Gohan who just shrugged in return.  "Hey Krillin?  Are you feeling okay?  You've been acting weird all day," Gohan informed the annoyed human. 

                "Weird? I've been acting weird!? WELL MAYBE IF YOU TWO DIDN'T COVER ME IN DOG FOOD I MIGHT BE ACTING MORE NORMAL!" exclaimed Krillin.

                "What!?" Trunks and Gohan asked in unison.

                "What about dog food?" Gohan asked.

                "Yeah, we never covered you in dog food Krillin..." Trunks began.

                "You guys can't fool me!  You're the only ones here!"

                "No honest Krillin!  We've been in here watching television all day!" defended Gohan.

                "That's right, the last time we left was when you insisted Goku and Dad were talking and planing world domination." Trunks informed the distressed little man.

                "Sure.." Krillin said and fumed out of the room.  When he left, Gohan and Trunks looked at one another again.  

                Gohan blinked and asked, "You think he had another fight with 18?"

                "Must have, he's acting much stranger then usual, kinda edgy when you think about it," said Trunks.

                "Totally." agreed Gohan.

                Their conversation ended there, though, as the next program began.

                An "ooOoo" escaped both babies mouths as they looked at the room before them.  They walked in slowly trying to figure out where the big peoples would keep their clothing.  As Vegeta was looking around he thought out loud,_ "Dis must be duh womans woom..."_

_                "You mean duh big lady person wid all duh bwue hair?"_

_                "Yep," answered Vegeta._

                The two began their search for clothes. Goku was the first to find some but didn't look too happy about it, "_Hey Veggie?  Is duh cwothes suppost to smell so stinky?"_

_                Vegeta walked over to Goku and looked at the basket full of clothes.  Smelling the same odor, Vegeta pulled Goku away from the basket, __"Kakowot...dats duh dirty cwothes! We's want duh cwean one!"_

_                "OOoooh!" exclaimed Goku in understanding and he ran off to look for clean clothes.  Vegeta sighed in annoyance and went back over to the drawer he had been trying to open earlier.  He grabbed onto the handle once again and pulled with all his tiny saiya-jin might, but only accomplished having his hands slip off the handle and having himself uncontrollably rolled across the room.  As he sat up after he rolled into a wall, he thought that maybe he should get Goku to help him out._

                Goku, on the other hand, was jumping for a doorknob.  _"Gosh, whys do dese fings have to be's so up der!!!" Goku complained as he sunk down to the ground to rest._

                _"Kakawot, whats were you doin?" Vegeta asked as he walked up next to the pooped out baby.       Goku looked up at him and smiled warily, "__Well's I was twying to open dis door to see's if der was cwothes inside."  _

                Vegeta growled at Goku's incompetence._  "Kakowot big peoples don't keep seperwet wooms for cwothing!  Das stupid!" _

                Goku's head dropped and he mumbled, _"I sowwies Veggie, I just thought dat it was wike a pwesent.  So if I got it open, inside would be duh cwothes we want..."_

_                Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his melancholy friend and said, __"Dun worries about it Kakowot, anywayz, I fink I knows where duh cwothes are buts we gotz to get dat drawer open."  He pointed over to a dresser on the adjacent side of the room._

                They walked over and exchanged glances.  Vegeta then announced, _"I needs your helps to open up dis fing."_

_                Goku looked at Vegeta and grinned, __"Okay Veggie."_

_                First, Vegeta grabbed hold of the handles.  Then Goku grabbed hold of Vegeta, and the pulling began._

                "Oh those two will pay..." grumbled Krillin as he returned to the couch, mentally planning the deaths of two saiya-jin offspring.  He glanced over at the playpen and tilted his head a bit.  "Vegeta and Goku sure haven't moved in a while.." he observed.  Krillin stood up and walked over to the playpen.  Deciding that he should probably go in and check on them, Krillin walked over to the control panel.  1-0-4-6-5-6-7-4-5-10 were the numbers he punched into the keyboard and then waited.  The door didn't budge. "Hmm I was sure those were the numbers."  Krillin walked up to the door and tapped on it lightly...it swung open.  A large drop of sweat slid down Krillin's face.  This can't be good...

                He slowly inched over to where the two babies were sitting.  "Goku....Vegeta..?  Are you guys awake...?"  Krillin got down on his knees and reached over.  Extending an arm and then his finger, Krillin poked Goku's hairy arm.  He waited for the babies reaction but instead yelped himself.  Hairy arm!?  Goku shouldn't have a hairy arm!? Neither should Vegeta!  He thought as he noticed both were sporting these new fur growths.  Suddenly, Krillin was filled with a realization as he picked up Goku.  "This...is a teddy bear!" He threw it to the ground and walked out of the playpen and eyed the room.  "They have got to be around here somewhere, and I'll find them...before they do something really bad..."

                _"Pull!" cried Vegeta panting._

                _"I'm twying!" complained Goku as he pulled harder._

                Both of their eyes widened as the drawer began to open.  _"Come ons Kakowot!  We's almost gotz it!"_

_                After a few more hard tugs, the drawer was opened and they looked inside with wonderment.  Before them layed several different colors of panties and bras.  Goku reached in and pulled out a red silk bra and held it in front of Vegeta's face. __"Do we's gotta wear this?"_

_                Vegeta's face scrunched up as he looked at it.  __"We'll haves to untill we's find sumfing else."_

_                Goku frowned and grabbed the matching piece of underwear and started dressing.  Vegeta grabbed two black undies and started dressing as well._

                Krillin began making his way up the stairs he thought of where the two babies could have ventured of two.  His mind frequently asked the question 'If I were a baby saiya-jin planning to take over the world where would I be?'

                As Krillin reached the top of the stairs he heard muffled voiced coming from Bulma's room.  The small sized man pressed his ear against he door and listened.

                _"Veggie! Wook at meh! Dis is ugwy!!!" Goku complained to his friend._

                Vegeta nodded in agreement as he looked at himself in the mirror.  _"Maybe's we should find somefing else..."_

_                Just then the door swung wide open and the two babies turned to see "The Big Baby."_

                "Aha! I found y-..." Krillin was silent for a moment as he stared at them.  It was like he walked into some freaky baby porno room, because in front of him stood two male babies in thongs!  Although he knew he should be returning them to the playpen and telling them they were bad, he couldn't hold back the fit of laughter rising inside of him.  So he fell to the ground laughing while Goku and Vegeta stared at him in shock.

                _"Um, is he waffing at us Veggie?" asked Goku._

                Vegeta scowled a bit at the big baby and then looked over at Goku.  _"Yeah.." Vegeta slipped out of the underwear and tossed it aside. __"Let's see if we can find somefing else." With that said, the two babies walked over the larger one and left the hysterical Krillin on the floor in a helpless fit of laughter._

                They continued down the hall until they spotted a door that was already slightly open.  Glad that they wouldn't have to climb again, they quickly ran over and pushed the door open.

                Tumbling into the room, they stared onward at the dark, dreary room that seemed like its only purpose was for sleep.  It had a bed on the corner which was unattended to and some spandex suits sprawled across the floor.

                Vegeta picked up one of the suits and looked over at Goku.  _"Big peoples wear duh weirdest fings."_

_                "Mmhmm." agreed Goku eyeing the spandex suit Vegeta was holding._

                Vegeta tossed the suit aside and headed for the door.  _"Come ons Kakowot, der is no wayz im wearing dat stuffz."_

_                "Okay, Veggie." chirped Goku as he followed his friend out of the room._

                When they returned to the hallway they could still hear the laughter of the big baby a few doors down.  They looked at one another and shrugged and then moved to the next room which was also opened a crack so they made their way in easily.

                _"Hey wooks at dis Veggie!" called Goku as he ran in and picked up a folded jacket laying on the bed. _

                _"Yeah, and hows about dis!" agreed Vegeta as he picked up a pair of gray pants.  Goku looked over and grinned.  Through facial expressions the two agreed that they would pick out their outfits here and set to work on finding complete outfits and putting them on._

                Goku had discovered the closet, which was open this time,  and was reaching for one of the shirts on a hanger when he saw a basket in the back of the closet with a lil sign on the front of it.  _"Veggie..?"_

_                "What!?" yelled Vegeta from inside one of the drawers._

                _"Come see dis."_

_                Vegeta crawled out of the drawer and walked over to the closet were Goku was staring at something inside, "__Whats is it, Kakawot?"_

_                Goku pointed at the sign on the basket and said, "__Whats dat say?"_

_                Vegeta blinked as he stared at the sign and growled, "__Kakowot! I'ms a baby! I's can't wead!"  Vegeta looked at the contents in the basket and grinned. __ "Hey dat cwothes can fit us!" he exclaimed happily as he lifted out a shirt from the "Clothing that Mom shrunk" basket._

                Both babies grabbed for the clothing and dressed quickly because they were freezing from running around naked for so long.

                Soon they were dressed but then...

                Goku clutched his tummy, _"Veggie! I'ms hungwy!"_

_                Vegeta acknowledged his growling stomach as well. __"Yeah me's too, lets go twy and find some foods."_

_                Krillin sat up and gasped for breath.  When he was finally calmed down, he looked around and noticed that Goku and Vegeta had run off again.  Krillin sighed and stood up ready to go searching again but when he looked up he saw two "trunks'" walking past the door._

                _"Hurrys up Veggie! I'm soo hungwys!!" complained Goku._

                _"So's am I you baka!" grunted Vegeta in response._

                Krillin stared as the two passed and didn't have to think twice to know where those two were heading...the kitchen.

**Authors Note: Review??? Anyway next time be prepared for a saiya-jins worst nightmare...because suuuree they'll discover the kitchen but they are also gonna discover their lack for teeth...**


	4. Kitchen Mayhem

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah I don't own dbz...YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!**

**Author's Note: Hrm sorry this chapter took so long ^-^ kinda got writer block.  I was writing this chapter of and on for the last two weeks so if it's confusing I'm really sorry but I did the best I could u.u; Well enjoy and tell me what you think okay?**

**Chapter Three: Kitchen Mayhem**

                Krillin walked over to the door and saw that Vegeta and Goku had stopped at the stairs.  Thinking for a moment, he decided to see exactly what they were up too...while they ate they were bound to talk about their plans for taking over the world.  Besides, Krillin needed evidence to prove he wasn't going crazy!  Having his mind made up, Krillin chose to follow the babies and watch whatever they were doing.

                Vegeta looking down "The biggest mouwtin in da whole wide unnyverse" and shuttered.  He then stole a glance at Goku who also looked taken back at how high they were.

                _"Veggie..." Goku began.  __"How's are we gonna get down der?"_

_                The older baby turned to his younger companion and thought.  __"How bouts I just push you down der and den I can jumps down and use you to fall on!"_

_                "...But Veggie,  That would hurts!!" whined Goku._

                Vegeta sighed, _"I was a joke Kakowot...sheesh.."  He then turned to look down the stairs again and continued to think._

                Goku sniffled and looked down too, then a grin formed on his face.  _"Hey Veggie! I knows what we can do!"_

_                "Yous do?" Vegeta asked in the astonishment that Goku had an idea._

                _"Uh huh!  Alls we gotta do is swide down!" Goku blurted out triumphantly._

                Slide down, why hadn't he thought of that!  Vegeta growled a bit and then nodded to verify his consent.  Goku squealed with vivacity and began to climb onto the railing.  Vegeta followed reluctantly but didn't show it to well through his eagerness for the upcoming meal.

                Krillin sat back in his hiding place behind the door and thought to himself.  These two had said they planned to take over the world.  Although after that showing of unawareness that stairs can be climbed on, the possibility of them actually succeeding is slim to none.  Krillin's mind went blank for a moment as he realized that he was thinking like Bulma!  Shaking his head, he looked back over to Goku and Vegeta who had reached the bottom.

                Goku stood at the bottom step and then looked around.  _"So's Veggie, um where do ya fink they keeps duh food?"_

_                Vegeta walked up next to Goku and turned his head to him, raising an eyebrow.  __"We's are saiya-jins you baka!  We's can smell food a fousand miles away!"_

_                "Oooh...we's can?"  Goku asked as he sniffed the air.  His eyes then lit up, __"Hey Veggie!  I cans smell it! Comes on!" Goku said as he grabbed hold of the young princes arm and dragged him into the next room.  __"Lookies there!" His finger pointed to a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of Trunks and Gohan._

                Vegeta stared hungrily at the bowl but then noticed the big people who were constantly sticking their hands in the bowl and pulling out the luscious white puffs of goodness.  Both babies were again feeling the bubbling ache of their empty stomachs and groaned.

                Ha! This is it! Krillin thought as he says two starving babies in the doorway of the "television room" staring voraciously at the popcorn bowl in front of Trunks and Gohan.  Soon they will realized what he did!  Soon they will hear what he heard!  Soon they will know Krillin is not crazy!

                The baby saiya-jins exchanged glances and decided to take the risk of getting caught by the big peoples in an attempt to get the food.  _"Okays Kakowot, I'll go first and den yous follow me, and we's are gonna cwawl okay?" instructed Vegeta in a hushed whisper.  Goku nodded and got down on his knees.  Vegeta followed suit and they both made their way across the rug to the coffee table; next to which, sat two very oblivious teens._

                As Vegeta was crawling he became distracted by the moving pictures on the television, but knowing his mission was for survival, he chose to ignore them.  Goku, on the other hand, couldn't resist the flashing colors on the box and paused his pursuit.  Vegeta reached the coffee table and grinned with tenacity, but then looked behind him to find Goku starring in amazement at the television.  Vegeta mentally cursed Goku for being a baka and crawled back over to his peer.  "_Kakowot,"  Vegeta whispered quickly, __"what's are you's doing?  We's gots to gets duh food wemember?"_

_                Goku blinked and shook his head quickly as he was brought back to reality and stared at Vegeta.  __"Thats duh scawiest thing I ever sawed," remarked Goku is a spooked voice as he pointed to the television.  Vegeta's eyebrows narrowed, but he looked over at the screen anyway and his mouth dropped open. _

                _"What in duh worlds is dat!"  Vegeta exclaimed in sheer horror.  Goku and Vegeta both jumped to their feet and ran out of the room screaming._

                Trunks blinked and removed his gaze from the television to look at Gohan.  "Hey Gohan?  Did you hear something?"

                Gohan shook his head quickly, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.  Trunks shrugged and grabbed for another handful of popcorn.

                _"Kakowot!  We's are never wooking at those picture moving thingies agains!"  Vegeta said as he sat at the bottom of the staircase, next to Goku._

                _"Yeah's dat was tewifying." agreed Goku._

                "Why didn't they see you!?" complained Krillin from behind them.  Vegeta and Goku slowly turned to see the big baby red in the face and glaring at them.  

                _"Hows you fink we mades him mad dis time, Veggie?" Goku asked as he leaned toward his friend._

                Vegeta shrugged. _"Hows should I know what makes dis fweak mad?"_

_                Krillin shot a deadly glare at Vegeta, "Oh that's it!  I'm going to get you two and prove to Trunks and Gohan that you guys can talk!"  He then leaped at them but the babies got out of the way just in time._

                _"Comes on Kakowot!"  Vegeta called as he began running into the next room._

                _"Wight!" Called back Goku as he ran after him._

                "Oh no!  You guys aren't getting away!" _ Krillin claimed as he got back onto his feet and took pursuit._

                As they were running, Goku was again reminded of his hunger and fell in pain.  _"Veggie.." he moaned._

                Vegeta backtracked and came to Goku's aid.  _"Come ons Kakowot, he's gonna catch us!!" urged Vegeta as he tugged on Goku's arm._

                _"Too hungwy...save yous self Veggie..." Goku said in a groaning tone.    _

                Thinking quickly, Vegeta examined the room they were in and spotted a bottle of cleaner next to the window.  He made a quick grab for it and then dashed to his friend's side just as Krillin reached him.  Vegeta raised his arm and aimed the bottle at Krillin, _"Eat Limasol fweak!"_

_                Krillin let out a scream of pain as Vegeta squirted him in the eye.  He fell to the ground with a thump and in this time Vegeta managed to drag Goku out of the room as Gohan and Trunks came running in._

                "What's going on Krillin?" asked Trunks with concerned as he kneeled over his pained friend.

                "Erg those two, Goku and Vegeta, they squirted me in the eye with Limasol!"  complained Krillin, still clutching his infected eye tightly.

                Gohan looked at Krillin with skepticism.  "Krillin, Daddy and Vegeta are in the playpen...there is no way they could have squirted you with Limasol from the other room..." he explained logically.

                Krillin looked at Gohan with his good eye and growled, "They are NOT in the playpen!  They got out!"

                Trunks looked over at the playpen and seeing the two saiya-jin babies sitting peacefully beside one another, returned his attention to his distraught friend.  "You know Krillin,  I've heard that if your under a lot of stress or perhaps upset over something you may tend to see and hear things that aren't really there."

                The room hushed as Krillin listened to what Trunks was saying, until Krillin spoke up.  "You two both think I'm crazy...DON'T YOU!?" accused Krillin.

                "No, no, no that's not what Trunks meant!" defended Gohan.  "He was just trying to explain that your fight with 18 might have caused you to hallucinate."

                Eyes glazed with confusion met Gohan's.  "What are you talking about?  What fight with 18?  Her and I haven't had a fight for two weeks now..."  Krillin said carefully as he was trying to recall their last quarrel.

                Gohan and Trunks exchanged glanced of concern and then each grabbed one of Krillin's arms.  Krillin looked up at them as they began dragging him across the floor.  "What are you guys doing?" he asked suspiciously.

                "We're going to put you some place where you can't hurt yourself until our Moms get back and have a look at you." Gohan told him.

                The teens the opened up one of the Briefs' larger closets and tossed Krillin inside and then locked the door.

                Krillin ran up to the closet door and began banging on it in fury.  "You guys can't do this to me!  IM NOT INSANE!  THOSE ARE TEDDY BEARS IN THE PLAYPEN! NOT GOKU AND VEGETA!  THEY'RE FREE I TELL YOU!"

                Trunks and Gohan ignored Krillin's insane remarks and returned to their television program.

                _"Looks Kakowot!  Cookies!" exclaimed Vegeta._

                When Vegeta had dragged Goku out of the room, he ended up dragging him into the kitchen and while they were listening to the ranting of the big baby,  Vegeta was searching for food to quench their starving stomachs.

                _"MmmmMmm, Gimme somes Veggie!" insisted Goku from his leaning position beside a counter._

                Vegeta aversely gave up half of the bag he had discovered and both babies ate up...or at least tried to.  A minute later, Goku was still gnawing on his first cookie with a great look of distress and annoyance plastered on his face.  Looking over at Vegeta, Goku saw that he too was having difficulty with the cookie.

                _"Darn fing." complained Vegeta as he began banging the cookie against the tile kitchen floor.  Crumbs spread out everywhere but Vegeta couldn't have cared less about a mess.  He grabbed one of the larger crumbs and stuck it in his mouth but spit it out when his gum tried to chew it.  __"Ow.." moaned Vegeta._

                Goku blinked as he managed to down part of the cookie he had and then rushed over to Vegeta.  _"Veggie!  To eats dis hard stuff you just dont chews...cuz if you sucks on it den it gets all soft and mushy."  Goku explained carefully, rerunning the words in his head to see if they made sense._

                Vegeta stared at his friend, the took another piece of the cookie, stuck it in his mouth, sucked, and swallowed.  _"Wows Kakowot!  Yours wight!"_

_                "Mmhmm." acknowledged Goku as he began on a new cookie.  Once they finished the cookies they were both content enough and full of enough energy to both search for more._

                They began to search threw the cabinets and drawers as they came upon them and discovered many things but none that were edible on their own.

                "_Hmm" hummed Vegeta thoughtfully.  He looked over at Goku, __"What's you got Kakawot?"_

_                Goku held up a bag of flour, cornstarch, sugar and a few other things.  __"Nothing yummy..." he explained with a frown._

                _"Well then wes can makes it yummy!" Vegeta told him._

                Goku looked up with his ever famous face of confusion and Vegeta sighed.  _"You's sees Kakowot,  I wemember that duh woman person always puts dese stuffs togedder to make good foods.  So's all wes gots to do is put all dis stuff togedder and stick it in duh big hot box and boom!  We's will have a wot of yummy food!"_

_                Goku blinked, __"Weally?"_

_                "Yuh huh."_

_                "Wow, den hurry up and wits make it Veggie!" rushed Goku as he brought his stuff over to Vegeta._

                Taking a bowl he had found in one of the cabinets, Vegeta started opening up the bag of sugar while Goku tucked on the top of the bag of flour.  They started mixing all the stuff into the bowl and afterwards, stood over it with disappointment.

                _"Veggie, yous sure dis is gonna be yummys?" asked Goku doubtfully._

                Vegeta nodded although he was beginning to doubt his theory too.

                Goku's eyes left the bowl of mush and caught site of a cabinet that they hadn't looked through.  Filled with curiosity, Goku walked over to the unattended to cabinet and opened it.  Inside were more bags of cookies, candies, chips, and pretzels.  Goku gasped with joy and called Vegeta over.  Not a moment later, Vegeta too was taking in the delicious sight and together, he and Goku brought the goodies over to their bowl.

                _"These things should make our foods more yummy," commented Vegeta as he poured the bag of chips into the bowl.  Goku agreed silently as he opened up a bag of candy and dumped them into the bowl, wrappers and all._

                Clapping their hands together, they agreed that the bowl looked much better, content wise, and pulled it over to oven.  Goku, being the taller of the two, jumped for the oven handle and pulled down the door.

                _"Good job Kakowot," commented Vegeta as he grabbed one end of the bowl.  Goku grinned, then took hold of the other end of the bowl.  Together they used all the strength their little body's could muster up to lift the bowl into the oven.  They rubbed their foreheads in relief after they placed the heavy desert on the rack.  Goku then closed the door of the oven._

                _"So's Veggie, how lowg is dis gonna takes?" asked Goku as he stared into the window that showed their creation._

                Vegeta thought.  He never really understood how the lady made mush into yummy things...all he knew was it went into the box icky and came out all nice and fragrant.  The saiya-jin prince sweat dropped but then remembered something.  _"Kakowot!  Helps me get to duh top of duh box.  It dun works unwess we's turn those round fings."_

_                Goku walked over and let Vegeta climb onto his shoulders; Goku then hoisted Vegeta onto the top of the box.  When he was secure at the top, Vegeta reached down and pulled Goku up with him. _

                _"Those are a wot ub round fings.." observed Goku._

                Vegeta perceived that as well and was already debating in his mind which one was suppose to make the food turn yummy.

                _"So's whats we gonna turn, Veggie?"_

_                Eyes locking on the middle dial, Vegeta decided to try that one.  __"Wit's twy duh on in duh middle.."  He cautiously approached the row of dials and clasped his hand on top of the middle one and turned it.  The second he did so,  Goku let out a yelp.  Vegeta turned to see barely escaping a large flame that had emerged beneath him.  Assuming that this was because of the dial, he turned that one off and tried a new one.  This time Vegeta was the one to cry out in pain as a flame went came right up from under him and singed his __Barney the Dinosaur diaper._

                Krillin grumbled in the closet,  feeling sheer and utter annoyance for his friends.  How could they have done this to him?  Actually assuming that he was insane or something, losing his mind.  But then Krillin didn't know if that was true or not.  Maybe he was losing his mind.  Maybe after all the battles and constantly being the weakest of him and Goku; he'd finally snapped.  Krillin slapped himself for having such thoughts.  He knew what he'd seen and heard.  Goku and Vegeta could talk and although Krillin was the only one who could hear them...that didn't mean that it wasn't happening.  If only he could get out of the closet, then he could try to prove that Vegeta and Goku could talk.  There had to be some way to prove it.  But unfortunately he was stuck...or maybe not.

                Standing up and  looking at the door, a devilish grin appeared on Krillin's face.  "Why didn't I do this in the first place?" he asked himself.  Raising an arm,  Krillin fired a kia blast at the door making it disappear before him.

                The monk walked out confidently and looked around.  He then heard commotion coming from the kitchen and went to check it out.

                As Krillin entered the kitchen he broke into a sprint as he saw Goku and Vegeta jumping over flames trying to keep from getting burned.  Krillin quickly grabbed them and began rolling them on the ground so the fire that had caught onto their clothes would go out.

                When that was done,  the bald man realized Goku was laughing at him.

                _"Hehe, big baby no bawld no more," giggled Goku pointing at Krillin's head._

                Vegeta too started laughing at the site and it was then that Krillin realized that his head was on fire.  He hopped up and ran to the sink and turned on the faucet full blast.  Goku and Vegeta looked at one another and shrugged at they watched the big baby with amusement.

                Krillin glanced over at them as he dried his head.  Then he noticed that not only he, but the entire kitchen itself had caught on fire.  Thinking quickly, Krillin snatched up Goku and Vegeta and put them outside.  He then ran back in and looked for a fire extinguisher.

                "Krillin what did you do!?"  exclaimed Trunks as he and Gohan entered the kitchen to find their older friend stomping on flames.

                "It wasn't me!  Goku and Vegeta did it!" he defended.

                Trunks ran to get the fire extinguisher and Gohan starred at Krillin.  "Dad and Vegeta did this?  Krillin they're babies;  I mean, sure, if they were adults this would make sense but heck they just learned to walk an hour ago!"

                Trunks returned and put out the fire; he then turned and glared at Krillin.  "Get out." he ordered plainly.

                "But.." began Krillin.

                "No, I don't know what's wrong with you today Krillin but you're acting really weird and frankly I can't have you burning down my house.  So go!"

                Before Krillin had a chance to explain himself anymore,  Trunks shoved him out the door.  He stared at the closed door in front of him trying to process what had just happened as a thought popped into his head.  He had put Goku and Vegeta outside!  Running to the back of the house Krillin's eyes went wide.  The back was empty, not a baby in sight.

**Author's Note:  Wonder where those two got off two...O.O just imagine, two saiya-jin baby's wandering the city!  -=grins evilly=- this could be fun...-=smiles normally=- anywayz...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Obstacles Toward World Domination

Disclaimer: Gogo no own dbz...-.-; so sad.

Author's Note: Heh, longest update in history! o.o; Maybe not but I took my time updating this huh? Bet you all wanna hit me over the head don't you? ^-^;; Well here's the next chapter anyway! Soo could I be spared for now? I mean, without me...you wouldn't get the next chapter!****

**Chapter Four: Obstacles Toward World Domination**

                Goku looked back at the mess he and Vegeta had caused in the road. _"Veggie? Why do all duh beep beeps go boom?"_

                Vegeta stopped and looks back as well, _"Cuz, them are stupid fings."_

                Looking back at Vegeta, Goku blinked, _"Iz not nice to cawl fings stupid, Veggie."_

                Vegeta grunted, _"Oh shut up, Kakawot. Nows come ons, we's gotta get far away befores duh big baby finds us."_

                Goku nodded and followed Vegeta who was heading into a forest.

                After they walked for a couple of minutes, then Goku poked Vegeta on the shoulder.

                Vegeta stopped and stared at him, _"Whats iz it nows, Kakowot?"_

                Goku sat down and looks up at all the trees, then asked, _"Whyz are we in here, Veggie? Iz dis going to helps us take ober duh world?"_

                Vegeta sat down too, his baby legs weren't use to so much walking and running ,after all, this was his first day walking. _"Of couwse it does, Kakawot," he said a bit uncertain as he looked around.  Honestly, Vegeta had no clue where he was going, but he didn't want Goku to know that._

                Goku scratched his head, _"Wells...what's duh pwan anyways, Veggie?"_

                Vegeta glared at Goku in annoyance, _"Can you's do nuffin but ask questions?"_

                Goku blinked_."Yes...I's can eat, and sweep, ands gurgles, and I's can make bubbles come out of my nose," he said proudly._

                Vegeta inched away from Goku and then said, _"Uhs...abouts duh pwan..."  In an attempt to change the subject off Goku's talents, Vegeta tried to think of just how he and Goku were going to take over the world.  His thoughts came up empty though, he was smart, but still had the brain capasity of any other baby his age.  Looking over at Goku, Vegeta felt a rage pulse through him.  Goku was the dumbest baby he had ever met, the only baby, but still the dumbest.  Yet he could do everything Vegeta could do, but faster...and better.  How could such a stupid baby who seemed like he didn't know anything with all his questions, possibly be able to surpass Vegeta so often?_

                _"Veggie?" piped up Goku, interrupting the older babies thoughts._

                _"Whuz now, Kakawot?" Vegeta asked in an annoyed tone._

                _"Wells, I's wuz just finking..." At that moment, Goku's stomach gave away the rest of his question._

                _"Oh..." Vegeta mumbled, realizing that their attempt at eating earlier had been burnt to a crisp.  At that moment though, the young Vegeta's nose picked up a scent. __"Kakawot, do you's smell dat?" he asked, standing up and walking forward a bit._

                Goku stood up and sniffed. He smelled it all right!  Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm in excitement. _"Dat's food Veggie! Wit's go and get's some!" Goku suggested, running off in the direction of the smell._

                _"Wait's up, Kakawot!" Vegeta called, running after his hunger-driven friend._

                Krillin mumbled to himself as he walked home.  Stupid Goku.  Stupid Vegeta.  Stupid wish.  Krillin couldn't believe Gohan and Trunks thought he was a liar and to make everything worse, now those two mini saiyans were loose somewhere.  He could only imagine the trouble, the destruction, those two would cause.   Shaking his head, Krillin just kept walking.  He was not getting myself involved with them anymore, he's not the baby sitter anyway! Let Trunks and Gohan worry about it, if they ever stop watching that Television long enough to notice...

                No.  Krillin wasn't going to let those two get themselves hurt.  "They're my friends, well at least Goku is.  I should go find them," he said out loud to himself.  He then took to the air and began flying back to the city.

                Vegeta and Goku ran away from another car wreck they had caused, while re-entering the city.  They didn't bother to look back this time, though, they were too hungry and the food they smelled made them drool with delight.  They ended up in front of some restaurant.  They exchanged glances as they stood in front of the door.

                _"Veggie? Hows are we's gonna get ins der?" asked Goku, looking up at the high door knob._

                _"Same ways dat we gots into duh sleepy rooms." answered Vegeta. __"I's just cwimb onto you's back awight?"_

                Goku gave a pouty face, _"I's no wike dat, Veggie...you's heavy."_

                Vegeta glared at Goku, _"I's not heavy! Now's get down wike a horsey."_

                Goku reluctantly got down on his knees next to the door, but as he did that the door swung open and threw him back next to Vegeta.  The girl, looking to be about 19, who had opened the door looked down at the two babies with concern.

                "Oh dear! I could have killed you!" she exclaimed running over to Goku and picking him up, cradling him.

                The girl was followed out by another girl about her age and stature. A dark haired one picked up Vegeta and cooed at him_. "Aaww, you two must be lost huh? Well don't worry, we'll take care of you until we find your parents__," she assured him, hugging Vegeta close._

                Vegeta gave a '_we's gotta gets outta here' look at Goku, but he had already fallen asleep in the blonde's arms.  Vegeta then realized he too was tired and drifted off into a deep sleep._

                Not too far from them, Krillin was flying around. Where could they be?  Krillin hadn't seen much of anything disastrous except for some minor road accidents that were pretty common to begin with anyway.  Then, he saw them.  Below him, there were two young women, carrying Vegeta and Goku. "Oh no...I better get those two," he said as he landed a quarter mile behind them.  He then ran up to the blonde and cleared his throat.  Both women stopped and turned around, looking at him.

                "Can I help you?" asked the blonde.

                "Uh yes, you see...those two babies you have are mine," Krillin explained.

                "Really?" asked the blonde, sounding kind of disappointed.

                "Don't listen to him, Casey." said the brunette, clutching Vegeta close to her breast.  "That guy is probably trying to kidnap these kids for ransom or something.  I mean, they look nothing like him!  Look at all the hair these two have."

                Krillin subconsciously touched his head and rubbed it. "Yeah well, they get that from their mother," he lied.

                Casey looked back over at her friend, "What do you think, Kelly?"

                Kelly glared down and Krillin, "Fine, he can have them.  But only if he proves that they are his."

                Krillin looked at the brunette, "Prove it?"

                "Yes, prove it." Kelly then looked down Vegeta's diaper and smiled, returning her glare at Krillin.  "This little one has a birthmark on his right butt cheek, what does it look like?"

                Krillin's eyes widened.  He had never looked at Vegeta's butt before! How was he suppose to answer that!? Krillin thought frantically and then guessed, "It looks like a banana?"

                "Wrong," she said with a smirk. "He doesn't even have a birthmark there.  Come one, Casey, let's leave this low life and get these two angels home."

                Krillin watched their retreated backs and then thought to himself. Low life!? Angels?? How could she call those two angels!? She obviously hasn't met the awake version of Vegeta. Once they were far enough ahead though, Krillin took to the air and followed them back to their apartment.

                Vegeta rubbed his eyes and looked around.  He was in a queen sized bed in some pink room that smelled like flowers. Vegeta rubbed his nose, irritated by the smell.  Looking to his right, he found out he wasn't alone in the bed.  Goku was all cuddled up in the blanket, thumb securely placed between his lips.

                _"Whut a baby..." muttered Vegeta, laying his hands on Goku's back.  He then shook the younger baby trying to wake him up.  To his vexation though, Goku didn't even wince.  Vegeta sighed and laid back on the bed.  It had been a long day, but it was only one'o'clock in the afternoon.  Vegeta vowed that before the day was through, he would be ruler of this world of idiots._

                _"Veggie...?" grumbled Goku, rolling onto his side.  __"Did you's want sumfing?" He asked with a yawn._

                Vegeta turned his head and looked at Goku, _"No, but's I's fink we should gets outta here.  Before dose lumpy ladies comes back."_

                Goku blinked and smiled, _"Dose were soft lumpies, wike piwwows."_

                Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku, _"I no cares about dat, Kakawot.  We's gotta get out of here's and take overs duh world, wemember!?"_

                Goku sat up and nodded, _"Yes, Veggie."_

                Vegeta grinned, _"Okays den, first we gotta g-" He was then interrupted by the bedroom door swinging open._

                "Oh my gosh!" squealed Casey.  "Come in here quick, Kelly! The babies are awake!"

                Vegeta and Goku both sweatdropped and looked at each other.  These two were obviously going to be a challenge to get past.

                Krillin floated outside the window, thinking of a way to get Goku and Vegeta.  He could wait till night time and sneak in while they were sleeping but ChiChi and Bulma would only be gone for another six hours and there was no way these girls went to bed at seven.

                "Come on Krillin, you're a smart guy. Think!" he urged himself.  He looked below him and saw a pizza truck. Krillin grinned ear to ear, "Krillin, you're a genious!" He praised as he flew down to the truck.

                He landed next to it and looked inside.  There was plenty of Pizza, but no outfits.

                "Excuse me, sir. But could you step away from my truck?" asked a teenage boy.

                Krillin turned around and looked at the boy, then at his outfit. He looked at him for a while, making the boy a little uncomfortable and then said, "Hey kid, lets make a deal."

                "What kind of deal?" asked the boy, wondering if Krillin was some mobster with a gun or something.

                "Well, if you give me your outfit and a pizza, then I'll...I'll," Krillin turned away from the delivery boy and thought. Reaching into his pocket, Krillin pulled out a couple of paper clips, some pennies, a yo-yo, two movies stubs, and a peice of licorice. He turned around and held out his bounty, "Heh, what do you say buddy?"

                The boy narrowed his eyebrows, "You have got to be kidding me.."

                Krillin frowned and shook his head, "I didn't want to have to do this..." Krillin grabbed the boy by the shirt collar and dragged his into the truck, then quickly slammed the door shut.

                _"Veggie...why's are we's nudey again?" asked Goku, looking at Vegeta._

                Vegeta popped a soap bubble that was on his nose and answered, _"Because, Kakawot, dose ladies wants to give us a baf, ands you can't wears cwothes in a baf." _

_                "Ooh." responded Goku._

                "My gosh, you two simply are the most adorable little babies I have ever seen," cooed Casey as she entered the room with a box.  She then opened the box and pulled out some bath toys.  "Here you two are, now you can have some fun in here.  Here's some boats, and rubber ducks, and little toy people, an-"

                *Ding Dong*

                Casey stopped emptying the box and stood up, "You two be good while I answer the door, all right?"

                Both children exchanged glances as Casey left the room, then Vegeta immediately grabbed the biggest boat, at the same time, Goku also grabbed the boat.

                Vegeta growled, _"Let go, Kakawot!"_

                Goku whined and pulled_, "I's want to pway wif it, Veggie!"_

                Vegeta tugged harder, _"I's sawed it first!"_

                Krillin tugged the hat down so the girls couldn't see his face when they opened the door, then shifted the pizza onto his other hand as he waited.

                "Coming!" called Casey, heading for the door.  A moment later, the door opened and the blonde stood in front of Krillin looking a little confused.  "We didn't order a pizza...did we?"

                Krillin noticed that the brunette wasn't home and grinned at his luck.  "Uh yes, but the woman who made the order had a much, crankier voice then you."

                "Oh! Kelly ordered the pizza? Okay, come in and I'll get you some money.  How much?" she asked, escorting him into her kitchen.

                "$6.50," Krillin said, making up a number.

                "All right, wait right here," she said as she headed to her bedroom for her purse.

                Once she was gone Krillin scanned the kitchen, then shifted himself into the living room.  Come on, where are they?  This place isn't that big.

                _"KAKAWOT! YOU'S BETTER GIVE ME DAT BOAT OR I'S WILL SQUIRT YOU IN THE EYE!" Krillin heard Vegeta threaten from the bathroom._

                Krillin grinned and began walking toward the bathroom, when the front door opened again and Kelly walked in. "I have the groceries for din-...who are you?" she asked, looking him over.  She put down the bag of groceries by the sink and Casey came running in.

                "Oh it's okay, that's just the delivery boy who brought the pizza you ordered.  I was just about to pay him," she said cheerfully.

                "I didn't order any pizza." Kelly stated bluntly.

                Krillin sweatdropped and gave a goofy grin. "Heh, must have got the wrong address then."

                Kelly gave him a skeptical look and then said, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

                Krillin lowered his hat some more. "No ma' am..."

                Vegeta let go of the boat suddenly and sent Goku falling back into the water.

                _"Owies! Whys you did dat Veggie?" Goku complained, rubbing his backside._

                _"Ssshhh, do you's hear dat Kakawot?" he asked Goku._

                Goku listened and his eyes widened, _"Hey, dat sounds wike duh big baby!"_

_                "I's know, I fink he found us...we should gets out of here."_

_                "But hows, Veggie?" Goku asked as he watched Vegeta climb out of the tub.  __"Well's first we gots to get our cwothes on, den...we's need a weapon." Vegeta looked around and his eyes landed on the rubber duckys.  __"Thems!" He said pointing, __"We's can shoots them in duh eyes wif dose ducks!"_

_                "OoooOoo, good idea, Veggie." commented Goku, crawling out of the tub and grabbing for his clothes._

                _"Now hurrys up, befores he finds us," Vegeta urged._

                "SO IT'S YOU AGAIN!" cried Kelly, after pulling off Krillin's hat.

                "Please, miss, really those two are mine!" Krillin defended himself.

                "IF THEY WERE YOURS THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE TRYING TO STEAL THEM! I'M NOT STUPID!" she screamed at him, whacking him over and over again with his hat.

                Krillin groaned, "But I'm telling you the truth!"

                As they argued, two smaller figures entered the room.

                "Oh gosh!" exclaimed Casey when she saw them.  "Look Kelly! Those two can walk already!"

                Both Kelly and Krillin turned around to see Vegeta and Goku come running at them.

                Vegeta quickly squirted Krillin in the eye with the soapy water contained in the rubber ducky while Goku got Kelly, they then ran for the open door. Kelly rubbed her soapy eyes and cried, "Casey! Don't let them get lost! Go after them!"

                "Okay," said Casey running out the door.

                Krillin also rubbed his eyes and a few minutes later, had regained his sight.  Casey re-entered the room as Kelly too, regained her eyesight.

                "They got away, I can't find them anywhere," she said morosely.

                Kelly growled and grabbed Krillin by the shirt collar, "Look what you did!  Thanks to you those two sweet little children could get killed, probably hit by a car!"

                Krillin laughed at that comment, "I'd be more worried about the car and it's driver then those two!"

                Kelly's eyebrow began to twitch, "You sick bastard!" She then threw him out the door and slammed it in his face.

                Krillin blinked and stood up. Well that went well...but now he had to find Vegeta and Goku again. As he left the building he looked around, Krillin didn't see any sign of them. "Where could those two have gone off to now?" he wondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Okay, so what do you think? It all kinda came out at once in this chapter, I didn't really have a plan before hand like I did with the other chapters. So if it wasn't that good I'm sorry! But the next one will be better! And funnier! I promise! Anyway, even though I probably don't deserve it, REVIEW! ^-^


End file.
